Fears
by Shadow018Wolf
Summary: Everyone knows that no one really scares Akashi Seijuro, the former captain of the Generation of Miracles. Not even his own parents. BUT they are wrong. Akashi only fears one person and that one person happens to be his older cousin, Higurashi Kagome.


**Dom: This would be a short one shot. I don't know how I got the idea, but anyway hope you enjoy :)**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Disclaimer: Don't own**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Summary: Everyone knows that no one really scares Akashi Seijuro, the former captain of the Generation of Miracles. Not even his own parents. BUT they are wrong. Akashi only fears one person and that one person happens to be his older cousin, Higurashi Kagome.**

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Warnings: There will be a bit of OOCness so forgive me *bows***

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko started, "it's your turn."

Akashi blinked, "Tell me, Kuroko…what is the benefit of telling one's fear?"

Kuroko just stared at him blankly, "To get to know each other better…Just tell us."

It was after the Winter Cup and somehow and someway, the girls (Momoi and Riko) managed to convince all of the Generation of Miracles and their current teammates to spend some quality time together.

In one of Akashi's properties.

In a clubhouse near the beach.

Where they are now with a campfire in the middle of their circle.

With s'mores.

Akashi and Kuroko had a mini stare-down before the captain averted his gaze and released an inaudible sigh. He closed his eyes as he leaned back a bit.

"I don't have any fears," the red head simply stated. "I don't fear anything or anyone. Fear is a sign of weakness, therefore, I overcame mine a long time ago."

They all blinked.

"Really? Not even your parents?" Takao asked what everyone was thinking.

"No."

"Really Sei-chan? I hardly believe that you don't have any fear," an unfamiliar female voice rang throughout the silent night. She placed her hand on the captain's head. Her bright sapphire blue eyes, looking down at them, alight in amusement

Well, she was unfamiliar to all of them except for the Miracles and Momoi.

The girl, around 17 years old, had long wavy black hair that was in a loose half-up, half-down do with her bangs framing her face. She was wearing a loose white, graphic, tank top with the sleeves big enough to make her black tube top she was wearing underneath visible. She was also wearing an embroidery lace embellished jean shorts and from what they can see, she's barefoot.

There were several rubber bracelets on either side of her wrists. A few were beads and one was chained silver with charms.

Anyway, the Miracles plus Momoi brightened up considerably. Their eyes flickered in recognition as they saw the older girl and in almost synchronization, they stood up to greet the girl.

"KAGOME-CHAN!" Aomine and Momoi.

"Kagome-sempai!" Kuroko.

"KAGOMECCHI!" Kise.

"GOME-CHIN!" Murasakibara.

"Kagome-chan." Midorima.

"Kagome-nee-san," what surprised the others was the warmth that was easily detected at the Rakuzan captain's tone.

A soft smile bloomed in Kagome's face, "Ohayo minna-san! Long time no see." She just barely got her sentence out before Momoi threw herself at the slightly taller girl. They laughed as they hugged before pulling away. Bright smiles plastered on their pretty faces.

Kise was next. He practically smothered the petite girl, babbling about all the others were doing to him (coughbullyingcough). When they pulled apart, Kise kissed her cheek, eliciting a small giggle from the girl and a small growl from his former captain (he couldn't care less though; his savior is here), and flashed her a charming smile.

Murasakibara was up after Kise. He bent down to her level since he is much taller than the older girl. They held gazes for a few moments before he smiled. The purple-head ruffled her head in a similar fashion when ruffling the phantom's hair.

Kagome chuckled at the action. Knowing him very well, she held up a box of pocky and shook her head when his eyes zoned on it as desire for the snack began filling his purple orbs. She squeaked cutely (the boys all thought that) when the giant bumped his nose with hers. Her shock wore off though and then rubbed her nose against his.

It was and still is the way they thanked and welcomed each other.

Midorima walked over to her and nodded in acknowledgement.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Still a tsundere, I see."

The Shutoku laughed at the true statement about their prodigy shooter.

"I TOLD YOU SO!" Takao shouted.

A tick mark appeared on Midorima's temple, "I'm not a tsundere!"

Once again, the raven-haired beauty rolled her blue eyes, "And I'm brilliant at math," her face scrunched up at the thought of her hated subject. "Just come here and give me a hug, Shintaro-kun!" the girl dragged him to her height and encircled her arms around his neck.

Midorima just sighed and hugged her back.

The hug only lasted for a few moments though since Kagome knows that the green-haired teen isn't much of a fan of affections.

The girl was then surprised when she was suddenly swept off her feet. Literally.

Aomine crushed the girl in his arms and twirled her around. Their joyous cries were heard as they just embraced each other and celebrated their reunion. Eventually, the tanned teen put her down and held her shoulders for support once he saw that Kagome became a little bit dizzy and light-headed at their spins. He flashed her one of his genuine grins before standing beside the others.

Blinking away her haze, Kagome's eyes trained on the sixth man of the Miracles. She offered him a soft smile before hugging him, "You did great in the Winter Cup. At first I couldn't believe that that boy playing on the court was you. It shows how much you've grown," she cupped his face in her hands. "I'm proud of you."

Unshed tears pooled in Kuroko's eyes. He couldn't believe that his sister figure is here in front of him. _Their_ sister figure. Saying that she's proud of him. She was always there for them and when she saw what was starting to happen back in Teiko, she couldn't do anything to prevent it. They wouldn't listen to her no matter how hard she tries to make her point across.

She became his confidant and when shit hits the fan, the shoulder to cry on. She was there for all of them especially him, but alas, it didn't last.

When things were starting to get worse in their third-year, Kagome—who was in her second year of high school—had to move overseas. It was hard for Kuroko. True, Akashi and her were cousins, but it didn't mean that she and he weren't close and after what happened to Akashi, the two (Kagome and Kuroko), dare he say it, became even closer than the cousins.

Finally, it was Akashi's turn. The red head was just there, standing, as he watched his former teammates and manager monopolized his dear, older cousin. It's true that they weren't close as before, but that didn't mean that he loves her any less. In fact, he misses her terribly.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or hug me? Because I could really use a hug coming from my _Sei-chan_ ," Kagome teased as she opened her arms wide.

The rest snickered and they almost laughed when they spotted the faint blush powdering Akashi's cheeks. It was odd seeing the reserve male act out of character.

Despite the blush at the teasing remark, Akashi hugged her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her calming and intoxicating scent. It was a mix of cherry blossoms, fresh rain, and a hint of vanilla. "You're back. You're actually back."

"For good this time," she whispered.

Akashi's eyes widened and stared at her in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Hai and I'm also finishing my remaining time as a third year at Rakuzan."

"That's…"

"I know," Kagome nodded. Fully understanding that her _baby_ cousin is speechless right now.

Akashi smiled a genuine smile, which shocked the others even more.

"I really did miss you…onee-san."

"I missed you too," Kagome gave a small grin. "All of you actually. I missed all of you," she gave the former Teiko students a smile. "You guys grew up to be these amazing and talented people and exceeded my expectations. You made Shuzo-kun and me proud."

Suddenly, disdain washed over Akashi's features, "You're still with him?"

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Shuzo-kun happens to be the sweetest guy on earth and he treats me right so don't you go badmouthing him. And he was your captain!"

"Emphasizing on 'was'," Aomine mumbled. Like Akashi, they were a bit protective of Kagome and after learning that Nijimura has a crush on her, they made sure to embarrass the older boy in front of his crush every time they crossed each other's paths.

That was pretty mean, but they aren't going to let anyone near their precious Kagome-chan.

Only their plans failed. Instead it made them closer than ever since Kagome kept on bugging Nijimura after said boy started to distance himself from her.

To explain, Nijimura, of course, was too ashamed to show his face after some embarrassing mishaps added to the fact that he kept on stuttering, blushing and losing his cool in front of his crush, he resolved to just distance himself from the girl and avoid her; which proves to be harder than he thought since Kagome was close to almost all of the club members and they are in the same class. Plus, they were best friends so it gave her the right to be with him.

Fate seems to be on his side though.

Kagome needs tutoring in Math and since they were in the same class, their teacher assigned him as her tutor seeing that he was the best in said subject. The teacher was also fully aware that the slightly older boy was friends with the girl.

At first, Nijimura refused adamantly; in the end, he just accepted the fact.

After a few awkward meetings, Kagome finally asked him why he was always avoiding her for the past months. She asked on what she did wrong to make him distance himself away from her when in their first year they were the best of friends.

And after stuttering and basically making a fool of himself, he finally said:

"I like you, okay? I-I don't how or when it started, but one day I just realized that I-I like you. It's just easier for me to just avoid you instead of emba—"

He was cut off by a kiss to his lips.

"Guess what? I like you too," Kagome said with a smile playing on her lips. "And I think you're really cute when you're flustered," Kagome referred to the many times he found himself in awkward situations. She also knew that _certain_ people were behind of it all. Good thing, she asked Momoi to distract the boys for the mean time.

Nijimura slightly blushed at the blatant confession.

"Awww, is the captain blushing?" Kagome continued to poke the other's ire. "You're so adorab—mmph," it was her turn to be cut off by a kiss.

Needless to say, when the whole school found out about the relationship. A riot erupted. Both parties have their own fan clubs so it made their relationship a bit harder than most people.

The school was divided into three. The supporters, the haters, and the "IDGAF" group.

Eventually, it all died down when Nijimura basically showed his claim on the girl to the whole school. They didn't expect the easy-going and calm-headed guy was territorial and protective.

Of course, Kagome made her pseudo brothers apologized to their captain. They developed some type of fear towards Kagome. She can be really scary when she wants to be.

Which reminds her…

"Don't believe anything this idiot is saying," Kagome said as she took a seat next to some orange-haired guy with olive green eyes. The both of them gave each other brief smiles. "Oh thank you," she gave the inhumanly pretty boy sitting next to the orange-haired teen a smile when the pretty boy offered her s'mores.

"As I was saying," she bit the sugary treat and gave a hummed in delight. "Don't believe Sei-chan about not having a fear because he does have one fear."

"What?" Kagami asked.

They all unconsciously leaned in to hear her answer.

"Hmmm?" Kagome blinked at them before swallowing the snack. "Me!" she said bluntly. Quite happily too.

They all fell anime-style.

"NOW I KNOW YOU'RE JUST SHITTING ME!" Aomine gave her an accusing glare while pointing.

"Ma, ma, pointing is rude, Daiki-kun. And what have I told you about swearing?" Her tone was playful, yet there was a warning in it.

Next thing they know, the tanned teen was rubbing his forehead; remnants of s'mores covering it.

' _She's fast!'_

"Are you a child?" Akashi grumbled as he took out a napkin and wiped his cousin's face. "You eat like one."

"Tch," Kagome scoffed. "I'm older than you so shut up," she crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you forgot the time—mmph!"

"Shush! We agreed to never speak of that again!" There was a trace of panic in the red head's eyes.

A sadistic glint appeared suddenly in her innocent blue orbs. Akashi immediately felt the smirk forming on her lips against his palm.

"Hn," with swift moves Kagome got away from her cousin's clutches and all the way to the Seirin team who were across from the Rakuzan. "You see there was this one time Seijuro was in a particular bad mood because of some student council work," Kagome started telling her tale.

"Kagome!" Akashi stood up from his spot and started to chase her. A pitiful attempt to stop her from telling HOW he feared his cousin. Even before the Nijimura case.

Kagome laughed as she twirled away from him, "I was just visiting him. A friendly visit. Tetsuya-kun, do you remember the time when you and the others came over and I had short hair?"

The Miracles nodded slowly.

Grinning, she jumped over the fire, "Do you remember what I said to you?"

"You said…" Kuroko started.

"That Aka-chin is…" Murasakibara.

"Unavailable…" Kise.

"And won't come out of his room…" Midorima.

"Because he was scared and you're pissed at him." Aomine.

"Well, this is how my visit went…"

"Kagome, I swear to Kamis," Akashi said through gritted teeth.

A predatorily smirk appeared and they shivered, "I was minding my own business when I decided to drop by Seijuro-kun's room and you know what I get for being such a wonderful cousin?"

"Kagome..."

"I cooked tofu soup for you, you two-faced bastard and you _threw_ scissors at me!" They didn't know whether to laughed at the jibe of Akashi's "problem" (not exactly problem, but you know what I mean) or cringed at the fact that Akashi threw scissors at his own cousin and that Kagome swore.

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah, sorry enough that my hair has to be cut like a boy!"

"Well, you make a very pretty boy to be honest. Let's face it, nee-san, you have a very androgynous appearance."

"Ugh! Because of that Shuzo-kun thought he was gay when I kissed him!"

"Is he?" Akashi looked at her in genuine curiosity.

"No, you insufferable brat!" Kagome growled. It was her turn to chase the younger boy around the campfire. "You never change, do you?"

"What ever do you mean?" Akashi was laughing. Laughing and they rest didn't know how to react so they settled for being creeped out.

"Grrr! I swear you were put to this world to annoy the hell out of me. You and Souta both!" she made a split decision of just tackling the taller teen, but someone's arms wrapped around her waist. "Whoever the hell you are, let go of me!"

"I just left you for several minutes and it came to this," a calm voice rang out.

Kagome froze when she heard her boyfriend's voice, "Shuzo-kun, let go of me or I swear to the Kamis that you'll find yourself in the middle of the ocean with sharks surrounding you the next morning. I can and will do that."

Nijimura sighed, "You're still mad at me? It was a joke!"

"If that's a joke then me cutting your," she gestured at his crotch, "is a joke as well! Would you like me to try?"

"Spiders are harmless creatures—"

"Harmless? HARMLESS?!" There was a hint of hysteria in her voice. "You have got to be fucking kidding me, Shuzo! Those motherfuckers are not harml—EEK!" she jumped and ran away once she spotted the hairy arachnid on Nijimura's palm. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Kagome-sempai swears a lot when she's scared or angry," Kuroko enlightened them. "She doesn't like when others swear though so it's kind of weird. And she has a somewhat personality disorder like Akashi-kun."

"I DO NOT HAVE A PERSONALITY DISORDER!" the two cousins screamed at him.

"Well, Akashi has, but Kagome-chan is really moody," Aomine whispered.

"Look, Kagome, Spidey really wants to meet you." Nijimura tried to placate the petite girl.

"Well, I don't want to meet him. Not now, not ever so go away and leave me alone!" She started hiding behind random people.

"Kagome…"

"Shuzo-kun, please, get that thing away from me."

"He's not a thing…"

"I don't care," she hid her face on the back of Himuro Tatsuya.

"Fine."

There was a silence that enveloped them, but Kagome could only hear the loud, rapid beats of her heart.

"Is it gone?" her voice meek and timid so unlike her tone when she was talking to them.

"U-Uh, Kagome-san…?" there was a faint blush on his face at the fact that there was a pretty girl using him as shield, but he's more worried at her would-be reaction.

"Huh?" Kagome slowly pulled away and there. Just on Himuro's shoulder was Nijimura's fuzzy, pet tarantula, looking at her with its beady eyes.

They stared at each other, waiting who will make the next move.

Spidey did.

He scuttled towards her.

Just an inch.

But an inch enough for Kagome to react.

"IIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!" was heard throughout the beach.

The next morning, the rest of the teams saw first-hand how the whole Kiseki no Sedai developed a healthy amount of fear to their older sister-figure.

Because the next morning as the sun was rising from the horizon, a scream erupted from the clubhouse and woke them up. Running towards the source, they held back their own screams when they saw Nijimura's temporary room was filled with snakes.

Not exactly filled, but there were scattered throughout the bedroom. Just slithering and crawling around.

The poor boy was huddled into a corner, shivering and mumbling to himself.

The Miracles shook their heads. He had it coming.

Everyone knows that you shouldn't play fire against Kagome especially with fears 'cause she's gonna bite back.

When they went to the kitchen (the dining room was connected and there was also a balcony with chairs and tables to watch the sunrise/sunset), they were surprised to see Kagome, clad in her grey sweats and plaid button-down shirt with her hair in a messy bun, humming contently while making their breakfast.

"Should I…Should I even ask how you managed to do that?" Akashi asked warily as he took a seat on the island bar.

"Hmmm?" she looked at them with a certain spark in her eyes, "I don't know. Should you?"

"I don't think I wanna know anyway," Akashi decided as Kagome poured him coffee and served the others.

"Good. I'm not going to tell you anyway," she winked at him. Her attention was then diverted when her boyfriend entered the scene, "Good morning, my love," she pecked him on the lips and felt something akin to pleasure when she felt him flinch, "Had a good night sleep?" she started putting food on a plate and gave it to him.

"I did," Nijimura said then grumbled, "Had a rough time after waking up though."

"Really?" Kagome turned wide-eyed.

"You would know," the older teen continued to grumble.

Kagome just laughed as she sipped her own daily dose of caffeine, "Would I? I wasn't there," there was a glint in her eyes and it was enough warning for the others to not messed with Akashi Seijuro's cousin.

Ever.

 **~O*~O*~O*~O*~O***

 **Dom: This seriously got out of hand. It seriously wrote itself. This wasn't how I originally planned. There was supposed to be a scene where Aomine and the others mistake her for a dude and then when they found out, they had a laugh. There were supposed to be scissors involved too and Kagome threatening them with scissors, but then I thought if I do that Akashi will be traumatized and won't be able to use his favorite weapon XD And then the story just typed and typed itself until that was the outcome. So, sorry about that, but meh, dun want to waste my effort so yeah… Hope you enjoyed even though it's crappy *** **nervously smiles** *****


End file.
